


A Gift on Display

by VeretianStarburst



Series: Intimate Gifts [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeretianStarburst/pseuds/VeretianStarburst
Summary: Laurent and Nikandros plan something special for Damen’s birthday.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Series: Intimate Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714075
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	A Gift on Display

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First time posting, so I'm a bit nervous. This is very much a rushed self indulgent piece. Please excuse any errors or mistakes made.

“You know,” Damen groaned, gripping both armrests of the chair he sat in, which was placed at the foot end of the bed, “when you asked me to our bedroom to see my birthday gift, this isn't exactly what I had in mind.” He forced himself to relax his grip, lest he break the wood.

Laurent, with his back turned to Damen, cast a glance back at him from over his shoulder, blue eyes meeting dark ones. His blond silky hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. Laurent doubted it would still look that way by the end of all this.

“Is that a complaint?” asked Laurent.

“Fuck no,” replied Damen.

A sudden rush of thrill came over Laurent at the thought of what was about to happen. He got the idea weeks ago, after a drunken kiss with Nikandros had elicited a hungry look from Damen. Laurent contacted Nikandros the next day with his proposal.

That was how he found himself completely naked and straddling Nikandros, who was equally naked with his back resting against the headboard.

Damen was the only one out of the three still dressed, painfully aware of that fact with his erection rubbing against fabric. Laurent insisted that he not touch himself but as much as Damen liked a challenge, he was not sure how long this one would last. His mind was still trying to cope with the fact he was about to watch his best friend fuck his husband. For him. His grip tightened on the armrests again.

Laurent turned away from Damen and looked at Nikandros in front of him when he felt calloused hands on his hips. He had to admit, Nikandros was almost as good looking as Damen. Those muscles were definitely nice to look at. There was certainly some mutual attraction between the two.

Laurent reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He held it out expectantly but when Nikandros made no effort to move to take it he rolled his eyes and uncapped it himself. He had already prepared himself in private beforehand, so he applied a generous amount on Nikandros' cock and lined up the head against his waiting hole. Behind them, Damen swore. Laurent let out a breath of laughter. He could only imagine the picture they made.

Tossing the now empty bottle aside, Laurent sighed contentedly as he slowly sank down until the whole length was inside. He felt impossibly full. Nikandros had to be very close to Damen's size. He rocked his hips slowly back and forth as his hands found their way to Nikandros' shoulders. His fingernails dug into the dark flesh there and Laurent couldn't help but smirk when Nikandros grunted.

“Can't handle a little pain?” said Laurent.

“You tell me,” said Nikandros as he moved one hand from Laurent's hip up to his ponytail, wrapping the length of it around his palm before yanking it back.

Laurent’s rocking stopped and his mouth fell open as his head was forced back. He was no stranger to having his hair pulled. Sometimes it surprised him just how much he revelled in it. His back arced and he was unable to stop the moan that spilled from his lips.

“Put all those horse riding lessons to good use,” said Nikandros.

“You could not have— _ahh—_ said a more cliché thing.”

Nikandros tugged on Laurent's hair again and relished the moan that Laurent tried, and failed, to hide.

“Do you always whore yourself out on Damen's birthday? Who do you have planned to fuck next year? Makedon, maybe?” mused Nikandros. He watched Laurent's cheeks heat up red, a beautiful stark contrast against his pale skin.

“Don't be absurd,” huffed Laurent as he resumed his rocking of hips. Then he said, as though an afterthought, “I was thinking Torveld.” He shuddered at the sound of Damen growling low in his throat. Of course he wouldn't do that, but the idea drove Laurent crazy when he thought about Damen's jealousy.

Nikandros let go of his hair and returned his hand to Laurent's hip, clutching at him. He desperately wanted to finally thrust up, to feel his cock bury impossibly deeper in that tight heat, but he knew Laurent needed to set the pace right now, and so he let him.

After a moment, when Laurent had adjusted, he exhaled and finally lifted and dropped his hips over and over, gradually speeding up his movement. Tiny gasps escaped him.

Nikandros roamed his hands up Laurent's chest and pinched one sensitive rosy bud between the nails of his thumb and forefinger, slowly adding pressure. He felt Laurent jerk in his lap and looked down at the precome leaking from Laurent's cock. When Laurent tried to lower his hand to stroke it, Nikandros slapped it away. Laurent let out a choked sob and placed his hand back on Nikandros' shoulder, gripping tighter.

“Pull his hair again,” said Damen hoarsely. He so desperately wanted to reach out and do it himself but he held back. In his opinion, Damen deserved a medal for restraint.

Nikandros obliged his friend and grabbed hold of the ponytail to tug on it once more while he idly rubbed circles on the same nipple with the pad of his thumb. His cock twitched when Laurent whimpered. After a minute, he removed the hair tie and placed his hands back on Laurent's hips. Blond hair cascaded halfway down Laurent's back and framed his elegant face. It was no wonder Damen was so obsessed with it.

Laurent could do nothing to stop or hide the flush on his face as he continued bouncing in Nikandros' lap. His thighs started to burn with the effort of it. He readjusted his grip on Nikandros' shoulders when they started to slip from sweat.

 _“Please_ , I need—” Damen pushed the words out between heavy breaths. He wasn't sure what exactly he needed. To feel that soft hair between his fingers? To finally be allowed to touch himself? To join them on the bed? Damen tipped his head back and let out a frustrated noise.

Laurent tried to turn his head to look at his husband, but Nikandros had chosen that moment to grip his chin. Nikandros turned his face so they were facing each other again and crushed their lips together in a kiss. Laurent's fingers tightened on Nikandros' shoulders as he reciprocated the kiss. He broke away with a wet gasp.

“You look so beautiful right now.” Nikandros released his grip on Laurent's chin and grabbed a fistful of hair instead. Laurent bit down on his bottom lip when pain shot through his scalp. “Imagine how many men want to be in Damen's position right now, receiving this gorgeous gift of watching you eagerly ride dick like you can't get enough.”

Laurent wanted to tell him to shut up, but the words sent a flare of arousal in him. The sound of skin slapping skin, mixed with gasps and moans, echoed throughout the room.

Laurent bit down on the side of Nikandros' neck to muffle his moan as he came. Nikandros followed soon after, gripping Laurent's hips tight as he came deep inside Laurent with a groan. There was a chance his fingers would leave bruises but Laurent didn't care because it felt amazing.

Damen unzipped his pants and almost got a hand wrapped around himself when he heard Laurent say, “Wait,” and then suddenly Laurent was kneeling in front of him on the soft carpeted floor. There was just enough space between the bed and the chair for him to do so.

Damen looked up and noticed Nikandros still in his position against the headboard. He had intertwined his fingers and rested them on his stomach while he watched the display now in front of him.

Fine, delicate fingers wrapped around Damen's hard cock. Damen focused his attention back down at Laurent, and a wave of warmth washed through him. He loved this man with all this heart.

Laurent shifted slightly at the feeling of come running down his thighs. He pressed his thumb to the slit, which earned a hiss from Damen, before he slowly moved his hand up and down the length. He could see how close Damen was and so he quickened his hand.

“ _I'm_ —” was the only warning before Damen came. Laurent had already moved forward to wrap his lips around the head to swallow every drop.

Damen gently pushed Laurent away from his softening cock and leaned close to give him a kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. Laurent, with a flush still on his cheeks, deepened the kiss. Damen finally let himself have the pleasure of running his hands through Laurent's hair.

“Thank you for my gift,” said Damen once they had pulled away for air.

Laurent smiled and gave him one last quick kiss before making his way to the joined bathroom, aware of two pairs of eyes following him.

“Thank you, friend.” Damen directed his smile at Nikandros. He got up from the chair, amazed that the armrests were still intact, and sat on the edge of the bed. Nikandros placed a hand on Damen's nape and pulled him in for a kiss of their own.

“My birthday is next,” said Laurent from the bathroom as he gathered clean towels to wipe them down with. “I hope you two barbarians plan something adequate for it.”

Damen and Nikandros gave each other a knowing look and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts:  
> \- The idea started off as Laurent and Torveld married and Damen being the one invited (still Laurent's idea, but he wouldn't use the birthday excuse)  
> \- This was meant to be like 500 words but I got carried away, oops  
> \- I wrote more dirty talk but chickened out and deleted it :')
> 
> You can find me over on [tumblr](https://veretianstarburst.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
